


Christmas In Academia

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has come to Academia which means Hunting Games and twisted presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas In Academia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastaeater27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pastaeater27).



> Gift for Arc-V Secret Santa.

Dennis and Sora were hard at work putting up the Academia Christmas Tree. It was a giant tree that was set up in the main hall covered in ornaments and lights but it was still far from done. They were suppose to be joined by a third person but as they both expected he was still absent as he has a flair for being dramatically late. But Sora had sent one unfortunate soul to politely remind him to come down to the hall. It wouldn’t be much longer now… suddenly there was a loud scream heard down the hall. Yes, that was the sound both Sora and Dennis had been expecting.

“Please Master Yuri I am just the messenger! I didn’t mean to disturb you!” yelled a terrified Obelisk Force soldier who was running for his life away from a giant purple dragon.

Yuri let out a hardy laugh, “Oh don’t die too fast now. The fun is just beginning! Run faster or you will lose your head.”

Sora dropped his face into his palm but couldn’t hold back a chuckle. Dennis smiled and clapped his hands a few times out of respect.

After the Obelisk Force soldier got away, Yuri entered the hall. Dennis bowed towards Yuri while Sora went back to hanging more ornaments up.

Yuri complained, “We still have this much more to put up. How boring! Isn’t Christmas suppose to be a more fun and jolly time of year? I am really in a ‘giving’ mood this year.”

As Sora was putting one ornament on the tree he held another ornament in his mouth explaining, “You will have plenty of time to give people their deaths later. But Leo said we can’t get to games and presents until after the tree is done.”

Dennis was shaking as he said, “My apologizes Master Yuri, I am sure what Sora is trying to say is…”

Yuri walked up to Dennis who could not find the right words. Yuri smiled which sent a chill up Dennis’s back so cold he went completely stiff. Yuri wrapped him in a tight bear hug.

“Dennis! My old pal! It is has been a while since I have seen you. Still as skinny as a twig I see, you need to gain some muscle.”

To emphasis his point Yuri shoved his hand into Dennis’s chest which knocked him over. The fall was pretty painful but Dennis covered the pain up by laughing and agreeing with him.

Sora climbed up higher the ladder and hung the last ornament he had. With Sora at the top of the ladder Yuri went over and knocked the ladder over. As the ladder fell over, Sora jumped off the ladder towards a nearby wall, jumped off the wall towards the ground, and landed in a roll.

Yuri smiled saying, “Still as agile as ever Sora. Good see you are still smooth.”

Sora withdrew a lollipop from his pocket and started sucking on it. “I’m taking a five minute break. Dennis don’t slack off on the tree.”

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

After an hour of working together the three of them finished the tree. As soon as they did Yuri demanded presents.

“Well umm…” Dennis nervously said, “Presents aren’t really scheduled until later.”

Sora laughed, “Oh come on Dennis stop trying to be a boring adult. Us kids need our toys to play with.”

Yuri smiled and nodded in agreement. So each of them gathered up their presents for each other. Dennis insisted that he give his presents first. He dropped to one knee and presented Yuri an elegant box. It was fairly flat and long, the generic kind of box for clothing. The wrapping paper was purple and red as well wrapped with extremely care and even had a bow on top. Yuri ripped the box apart without care to find a red cape.

Dennis explained, “Now you can be more dramatic! Like an action hero! Do you like it?”

Yuri let out a long evil laugh and yelled, “I love it!”

Tears formed in Dennis’s eyes as he mumbled something about it being the happiest day of his life.

“Hey drama queen! Where is my present?” asked Sora.

Dennis grabbed a hastily wrapped present that looked a bit crushed and gave it Sora with no explanation. Then he went back to staring at how much Yuri loved his present. Sora stomped his foot as he opened his presents. Protein bars! Yuck!

“What kind of sick joke is this!” screamed Sora like a whiny child.

Dennis explained, “While you are always eating all that candy. You are going to get sick if you keep doing that so I got some healthy snacks. Your body will thank me later.”

Sora had a sour expression as he was already thinking about who to re-gift his present to later, “I put way too much thought and effort into your present I see.”

“Ohh I must know what you got me now Sora.”

Sora handed Dennis a small wrapped box. Dennis opened it to reveal a masquerade mask.

“This is a wonderful gift Sora!” exclaimed a happy Dennis, “This will be perfect to play the villain in any street performance.”

Yuri seemed to be laughing to himself as he handed Dennis a small bag and said his present was inside. Dennis’s heart skipped a beat as he tried to hold in his drool. He reached inside the bag and pulled out its contents. A glove. Just a single glove. That was it. Regardless Dennis put it on his right hand without hesitation.

“Eww why is it sticky inside?” remarked Dennis.

Yuri started cracking up with laughter so hard he fell to his knees to and literally started rolling on the ground.

“That can’t be good,” remarked Sora, “Hurry take it off Dennis!”

“No!” said Dennis as he put is other hand over his heart, “This is a gift from Master Yuri. I will treasure it for all of my life.”

As Yuri stood back up and he tried to hold his laughing in, “How sweet Dennis but it is okay. Take it off… if you can.”

Dennis tried to remove the glove but it was stuck!

“That was super glue on the inside!” explained Yuri.

“How does that even work or make sense! Why didn’t the glove just stick to itself?” asked a confused Sora.

“Hey I got to have some secrets. I am a mysterious man.” explained Yuri.

Dennis took a bow and kissed the glove on his hand, “This is perfect. Now a part of Yuri will always be with me wherever I go until I die. Whatever my hand touches, his hand will touch.”

“Ergh maybe we should chop your hand off actually.” said a disgusted Yuri.

Yuri then grabbed Sora’s present and handed it to him, a large teddy bear. Sora was cautiousness of it given what the prank Dennis just got for his present. He turned the bear around and found a button on the back. He knew it had to be dangerous but he pressed it anyways. Three razor-sharp shuriken shot out of the bear’s mouth and into a nearby wall.

Sora’s mouth was ajar as he yelled in excitement, “This is the coolest gift ever!”

Yuri pouted, “Oh I lost that bet I made with myself. I was expecting the bear to be facing you when you accidentally pressed the button and then the shuriken would dig right into your face. Maybe take an eye out!”

Yuri started cracking up in laughter as Sora’s face turned to rage. Then he remembered he hadn’t given his gift to Yuri yet. Now he didn’t feel bad about not getting him anything too special. He handed him a large box of chocolates.

“I found this in Xyz dimension right before a candy shop burned to ground. They are chocolates shaped like dragons. They are really good!”

Yuri was pleased but he was also excited to move on to his favorite part of the day.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

The annual Christmas hunting games were under way. Twenty duelists from Xyz dimension were locked in on a closed battlefield. Dennis, Sora, and Yuri were competing to see who can card the most people in an hour. Dennis took his sweet time putting on quite an entertaining show and act as he went about his hunting. Meanwhile Sora was more ruthless as he disposed of enemies rather quickly but he made a few mistakes here and there which slowed him down. On the other hand Yuri was a murder machine without fail.

In the end Dennis carded four people, Sora carded seven people, and Yuri carded nine people! Sora grunted that he lost to Yuri yet again but at least he was close. Yuri didn’t seem to care much that he was the winner. Meanwhile Dennis cursed himself that he couldn’t squeeze in one more kill, perhaps he was getting too sloppy.

Afterwards it was time for the Christmas dinner. Dennis was eating a glazed ham as he drank an elegant white wine. Sora skipped dinner and went straight to dessert as he ate cake and drank sparkling wine. Yuri on the other hand had some kind of meat covered in blood on his plate as he drank a thick red wine.

When asked about his meal he explained, “It is reindeer. I came across it this morning, killed it, and had the chefs cook it. The reindeer was really peculiar as it had a very bright red nose so I figured it would probably taste extra delightful. It’s not bad.”

Sora felt like he was going to throw up while Dennis’s jaw hung open dumbfounded.

After dinner Sora sat down on the comfortable couch in the main lobby. Dennis sat on the opposite end. Both were exhausted and happy to just relax. Then Yuri sat down in the middle of them and stretch his arms out behind the couch. Both Sora and Dennis tensed up nervously. Yuri leaned his head back and closed his eyes. In no time he was fast asleep. As both Sora and Dennis relaxed they felt the food coma take them too as they dozed off as well.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Yuri slowly awoke and was very surprised to feel Sora’s head resting on his left shoulder and Dennis’s head resting on his right shoulder. Both were cuddled up to him as they snoozed away. Yuri gentle rubbed his fingers across the back of each of their necks.

He said softly, “So easy. Which one first? Whose neck should I snap and kill?”

Both Sora and Dennis jumped away and rolled away from the couch!

Yuri smiled as he said, “What a wonderful day. For once I actually had a bit of fun. I look forward to Christmas again next year. Until then though I am off. I must rest so I can bring the gift of pain and suffering to many needy children tomorrow.”

As Yuri took off, Dennis said under his breath “Whew looks like I survived again.”

“Who said you survived yet?” said Sora in a menacing scary voice and facial expression.

Dennis jumped back and screamed. Sora chuckled, “Just kidding! It was too fun to resist. I am off too though. I have some candy in my room I want to eat.”

Dennis smiled and said in a mysterious voice, “Another act complete and another gift delivered. May the audience have a Merry Christmas and hopefully not be massacred by the iron fist of Academia.”


End file.
